The invention relates to sunglasses and more specifically to a clip-on sunglasses assembly that can be removably attached to the brim of a hat.
There are times when a person wearing a pair of sunglasses prefers to have their vision unobscured by the sunglasses. Presently there are two options available to the person. One requires that a person remove the sunglasses and either hold them or place them in their pocket, purse, or other storage area. The second alternative is to have a strap or string connected to the rear end of the temple members of the sunglasses that allows the sunglasses to hang around a person's neck. When a person is frequently changing between having the sunglasses on and off, the existing alternatives are inconvenient.
The Day U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,274 has provided a solution to the problem which allows the sunglasses to be quickly and easily flipped up to a position removed from a person's line of vision or flipped to a position that intercepts their line of vision. A major drawback to Day's structure is the fact that the mounting structure for his mounting block has to be preformed in the bottom surface of the brim of a cap. The sunglasses assembly is not removable so that it can be used with other caps or hats.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that can be detachably secured to the brim of a hat or ball cap.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that can be quickly and easily installed or removed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that can be quickly and easily transferred from the brim of one hat to the brim of another hat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that has the top edge of the lens detachably secured to a unique spring action sled that can be reciprocally moved toward or away from the person wearing the hat when the lens is in its down position or its up position.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel clip-on sunglasses assembly that is made of a minimum number of parts that can be quickly assembled or disassembled.